Zombie Apocalypse
by Neko no Baka
Summary: The group has a run in with Kikyou, but somethings off. Zombies anyone? Inuyasha: Zombie Apocalyse. Enjoy! Written for Dokuga's Halloween contest.


AN: While this fic is inspired and created for the Dokuga Halloween challenge; it was large inspired by my roomates discovery that adding "zombie apocalypse" to the end of anything title (movie or show) makes it just that much more awesome. Like 'Sesame Street: Zombie Apocalypse'. XD

Zombie Apocalypse

By Lunaticneko

Our favorite group of misfit hero's, consisting of the Inu tachi and Sesshoumaru little group, were on their way to a village that had asked for aid. Supposedly all the roads to them were infested with the undead that were scaring and or killing off potential customers. Thus being very bad for business.

They decided to check it out. The group slowly trudged through the woods, the only sound among them was Kagome's humming. That is until she broke into song that was more said than sung. "I know your type tall dark and dead."

Sesshoumaru, who had been walking beside her, lifted a brow. 'I could understand 'tall, dark, and demonic' but certainly not dead.' "Of whom do you sing of miko?" He watched as she became flustered and inwardly smirked. He rather enjoyed when she became embarrassed as her cheeks took on a sudden red hue. He tried to make her do it every chance he could get, just to amuse himself.

Kagome rushed a reply. "I wasn't talking about anyone. It's a line from a song about-"

"ZOMBIE!" Jaken screeched as he pointed to the figure in the woods.

The group tensed and turned to looked where he was point. Sango sighed as the tension left her shoulders. "That's just Kikyou."

"And she ain't a zombie!" Inuyasha huffed and then kicked the toward towards her wavering form. Rin shook her head from atop Ah and Un.

Shippou scowled and jumped onto Miroku's shoulder. "Close enough, she's undead."

"HEY! Why you-" Inuyasha was stopped from his rant by the hand on his arm. Looking to the owner he saw Kagome staring at Kikyou.

The futuristic miko was getting starting to feel disturbed as Kikyou sluggishly approached with her head down and stopped before Jaken. "something is wrong…" She trail off.

Inu yasha looked over at his undead lover only to watch her vomit on the freaked out toad. He would of laughed if he wasn't concern for her. He took a step forward. "Hey Kikyou are you alright."

The silenced stretched and was finally broken by one word. "Brains…"

Kagome stared wide eyed. "What?"

"You heard her, she has a headache." The hanyou point out as if obvious.

Sesshoumaru scowled. "Then why did she say brains?"

Sango brow scrunched up. "Why is Jaken turning grey?"

Kagome paled as she realized what might be happening. It was only confirmed when Jaken staggered to his feet. And moaned out the same dreaded out. "Brains."

"Crap. She turned him to a zombie!" Kagome said slightly panicked. She got her weapon ready.

Inuyasha looked at her then the two mono word friends. "What are you talking about?"

Sesshoumaru put his hand on his sword. "Yes, do explain Miko."

"Well, I never actually seen something like this, but rumors say that the undead or zombies can infect others making them a zombie as well. Oh and they become obsessed to feed on the flesh of others. Mainly said to be brains." Kagome and the group, with the exception of Inuyasha, took as few steps back.

Miroku became deep in thought as he saw 'others' approaching. "So as long as they don't throw up on us were ok?"

Kagome bit her lip. "Well, not exactly. If the cut or bit you could turn. Oh and you don't want to get their blood on you either."

The demon lord took his hand off his sword. 'This is pointless.' "Rin, we leave." He started to head towards the sky but stopped when he spotted half dead demons fly into the area. The daiyoukai curse under his breath as she landed next to a scowling Kagome.

"Oh back so soon, eh. I thought you were leaving" Accused a annoyed miko.

"Hn." Was his only reply.

Sango piped up. "So, how do you kill zombies?"

Kagome smirked. "Head shots." Then she turned and shot a male human zombie in the head, and he quickly fell motionless to the ground proving her correct.

The group starred. And Miroku spoke up. "But what can I do?"

Kagome shrugged. " Breaking their necks can work too. But I might suggest getting into a tree."

It was then the action was started. Sango threw her Boomerang into the air beheading the demons. Mirkou was alternating between whacking people in the neck, and stabbing them through the forehead with the pointed end of his staff. Shippou had just skittered up a tree knowing he couldn't help along with Kirara. Rin was floating in the now zombie free sky with Ah and Un. Sesshoumaru took out his whip and behead several with a mere flick.

All the while Inuyasha had lost track of Kikyou. 'Where is she? Kikyou snap out of it.' Several zombies approached. He cracked his knuckles. "There's no way I'm letting you eat my brian."

"Brains?" One zombie said tilting his head. All the zombies surrounding him become quiet. Then they mutter. "Brains brains brain" in a offended matter and pushed past him. One knocking the confused hanyou over, and other setting on him as they went.

Inuyasha looked at the retreating figures from his ground position. "Hey! What does that mean!"

Miroku laughed at his friend from the tree he and Sango had retreat to after being overwhelmed. Wiping a tear from his eye, as he continued to laugh. "You really are dumb. Even the undead won't bother with you."

Inuyasha scowled at them, till a red clad leg stepped on him. Looking up he spotted the undead prestiess walking away. "Not you too Kikyou."

Kikyou called over her shoulder in a agreeing tone. "Brains."

The hanyou pouted, till he heard two other zombies chanting. "What now?!" He whipped his head in the direction of the knew comers. "What the-!"

Apparently ever undead person, past or present, had become a zombie as zombie Jakotsu and Bankotsu stumbled upon him as his talking.

"Brains brain brains." Bankotsu said while pointing a decaying hand at the now sitting up half dog demon.

"brains?" Jakotsu turned and spotted him. "Brains! Brai- Ears! Ears ears ears!!!" Jakotsu smiled clapping his hands overjoyed. Obviously his old obsession over road his zombie instincts.

Inuyasha paled and muttered. "Oh crap." Then Jakotsu was a jumped on his and wrestled him to get at his furry appendages.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru had climbed up on a large rock. The zombies approached menacingly. Kagome brought her ipod from her pocket and put in her ear buds. A determined looked cover her face as the song zombie nation started to play. "Lets do this." With that she started firing arrows into the crowd as the Daiyoukai whipped off peoples heads. By the time the song had ended only a few of the undead remained.

He only stared at the smiling miko who glance his way. "What? Everyone knows that people fight better to techno."

He shook his head. "Remind Me never to indulge my curiosities on your music." He had heard the odd music coming from her head set and it wasn't for him.

Kagome shrugged then 'ep-ed.' As Kikyou appeared on her left and reached out for her while oddly cackling. "brains Brains BRAINS!"

Kagome would have laughed at her if she weren't currently involved in a zombie apocalypse. Sighing the miko simply shot her in the head and watch her once constant irritation drop lifeless to the floor. "Rest in peace." 'Bitch.' she mentally added.

"Miko."

After firing another arrow she turned to her fighting partner. "Yes?"

"Get down, I wish to end this." She did as asked, and he sent his whip out taking oh the last of the zombies heads except one. Inuyasha had kick Jakotsu off him, and felt his ear tear as he did. The happy zombie stood up clutching his prize, which was a patch of Inuyasha fur and skin. The victory of his precious was short lived, as a green whip relieved him of his still smiling head.

They regrouped, and noticed something. Shippou spoke up. "Hey, did any of you kill Jaken." There was a collective shake. A rustle was heard from a bush and they went over to investigate. There they found Jaken chewing on a head of the staff he carried.

"That's just pitiful." Sango said.

Kagome looked at the demon lord to see what he would do.

Sesshoumaru snapped his neck under his boot. Then thought a minute. Sighing he grabbed a hold of his sword, and with swipe the toad was back with the living.

Jaken quickly prostrated himself. "Thank you, my Lord."

"Hn."

Kagome peered into the woods. "Do you think there are any more?"

Sesshoumaru concentrated and spread out his senses. After a moment he shook his head. "No, this Sesshoumaru believes that was all of them."

Kagome stretched her arms over her head. "Great! Then lets get to this town and call it a day." She glanced at the bodies. "Well after he dispose of them." A look of pity in her eye for the poor souls lost.

Jaken squaked as Shippou grabbed his staff and set the bodies on fire, quickly disintegrating them. They all stared in shock. "What? We could be infected touching them."

After the moment the group shrugged and went on their way. Thus ending the zombie apocalypse.

***********************************************************

AN: Lol. I hope you enjoyed it. I just had to write it. Review to let me know your thoughts.

~Lune


End file.
